


BTHB: Undeserved Reputation

by hanakj



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (PJO) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Percy, Dark!Percy, F/M, Powerful Percy Jackson, Undeserved Reputation, badthingshappenbingo, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakj/pseuds/hanakj
Summary: Percy gains an undeserved (or is it?) reputation.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (PJO) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 300





	BTHB: Undeserved Reputation

Annabeth and Percy had been hanging out on the front porch of the Poseidon cabin, soaking in the sun. The resident of said cabin napped, while Annabeth read a book. It was a nice and calm summer day, and the blonde couldn’t help quell the warmth and happiness she felt inside her heart, especially after everything that had happened last year. She shook herself and resumed the book, distracting before her good mood could be ruined by flashbacks. 

After five minutes of reading, the sound of a roar, followed by the monster sirens, jolted the couple awake, Percy from his nap and Annabeth from her novel. 

“Ugh, what is it?” Percy rubbed his eyes as the daughter of Athena stood up. 

“I don’t know, but let’s go help.” 

The two had joined the fight quickly, and the Hecate kids were struggling to help keep the barrier up. Will and Kayla were rescuing campers that were dropping like flies, transporting them to the infirmary. Demeter kids were trying to help wrap vines around the body of the drakon, Ares kids doing… whatever they do. 

Currently, Annabeth couldn’t stop replaying the moment in her head. 

She froze. Feeling like the air was sucked out of her lungs, fire in her throat. She felt like she was in Tartarus. Annabeth had become hyper aware of the drakon bone sword in her hands. 

The monster seemed to smell her fear, because it turned towards her, pulling back like a snake readying itself to strike. She made the mistake of not looking away. Annabeth was paralyzed before, but in fear. Now she quite literally was paralyzed. The serpent-like creature lunged. 

Dark hair blurred in her vision. Someone had stepped in front of her. If she could’ve, a scream would have tore through her throat. _Percy,_ she thought urgently. _Get out, move, don’t die!_ _  
_ In the back of her mind, the paralyzed girl noticed others trying to distract the drakon for her. But all she could think of was the drakon. _I want to close my eyes,_ she thought, somewhat selfishly. Annabeth didn’t want the last thing she would see to be her boyfriend get mauled, before she did too. 

In the midst of its lunge, the drakon spasmed, thrashing violently. Suddenly, it vaporized, leaving the yellow asphalt smell behind. The whole camp seemed to freeze. No one’s hearts beat. Percy collapsed in front of her, the whispers started. Once the yellow dust cloud cleared, left over as a spoil of war, was the drakon’s heart.

  * ••



Annabeth sat under a tree. It’d been a few hours, and campers talked. 

“Did you see Percy?”

“I think he killed it, with his like, mind.”

“Dude that’s terrifying. He was already scary but now…”

“Did he bloodbend it?” 

Annabeth shut her eyes. It was a horrifying experience, but at least he killed it right away. The image of Percy drowning Akhlys, the darkness in his eyes, the cloudy daze of power.  _ That  _ scared her. 

But all these campers were now scared too. Annabeth felt this new reputation of her boyfriend’s was undeserved. But was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO SAY:  
> Request me some characters/ships + a bingo square on my tumblr (@percysichor) please! I have 0 prompts and I’d love to get more. ^_^ thank you!


End file.
